


I gave you heart and body

by 19Ashley87



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom Harry Hart, Domestic Violence, Flogging, M/M, Sub Eggsy Unwin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ashley87/pseuds/19Ashley87
Summary: Я подарил тебе сердце и тело, а ты забрал их, не дав мне ничего взамен...





	I gave you heart and body

**Author's Note:**

> Первый фф по Хартвин, так что не судите строго  
> сомнительный хэппи энд, жуткий оос, возможны сквики  
> также размещено на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6055145

Медленно, почти мучительно приходя в себя, слыша все звуки будто через слой толстой ваты, Эггзи пытался открыть глаза, кажется, целую вечность. Боль в затылке не давала сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях, сбивая с мыслей, и отдавала острой пульсацией по всему телу. Пытаясь встать с холодной земли, на которой он, по ощущениям, лежал, Гэри наткнулся на преграду: его руки и ноги были крепко привязаны к чему-то. Поняв, что самостоятельно от пут ему не освободиться, Эггзи постарался прислушаться к своим ощущениям. Очки и часы ожидаемо были сняты похитителями, что так неосторожно решили взять агента.

А если уж быть точнее и честнее, неосторожным и ужасно глупым был именно Эггзи.

Харт, его наставник и любовник, строго запретил вмешиваться в ход этой миссии, но он решил помочь Гарри, а получил взамен лишь урок. Ему казалось, что его собственная тупость и любопытство не знали границ и рано или поздно уничтожили бы его, оставив на прощание грустную горку пепла.

_Господи, он меня убьёт!_

Медленно поворачивая голову в разные стороны, пытаясь размять шею, Гэри заодно осмотрел помещение-подвал, в котором находился: темнота хоть глаз выколи, сырость, заставляющая зябко вздрагивать, и отвратительный и резкий запах гнили и разложений. В общем, второсортный фильм ужасов.

Эггзи попытался проанализировать свои действия перед отключкой и понять, сколько он тут примерно находится и смогут ли ему помочь, но из-за противной головной боли ему не удавалось даже глаза держать открытыми дольше 10 секунд.

Представив, как будет метать Харт, если его, конечно же, найдут, парень пожелал себе лишь удачи.

Гарри Харт был умным, холодным, иногда даже пугающе сильным, стойким и жестоким мужчиной и любовником. Его абсолютно не волновало, нравятся ли их отношения Эггзи, главное для него было выместить всю свою злость и боль на подчиненных и незнакомых людей, пусть даже спина парня после регулярных порок и представляла из себя красное полотно.

Но, черт возьми, как же он его любил. Каждое утро, просыпаясь, он, если Харт позволял ему остаться у него в комнате, смотрел на этого великолепного мужчину и только удивлялся, как он — такой идеальный — выбрал его. Пусть Гарри был жестоким, пусть он мог дать пощечину за малейшее неповиновение или оплошность, но каждый раз, когда Эггзи видел темный и жесткий взгляд любовника, низ живота предвкушающе тянуло, а колени подгибались совсем как у пятнадцатилетней девочки, влюбившейся в своего преподавателя.

Но Эггзи также хотелось и просто обнять Гарри, попробовать на вкус каждый сантиметр его кожи, поцеловать каждую морщинку, царапину и шрам, приготовить ему завтрак и увидеть смущенную улыбку, укрыть одеялом, если тот засиделся за работой и заснул в кресле, да и просто нежно целовать в уголок рта или щеку на прощание…

Харт бы за такое точно дал ему смачную оплеуху, след от которой потом на его щеке видел весь Кингсмэн.

Размышления Эггзи прервал непонятный звук откуда-то сверху, и юноша взмолился, чтобы это был кто-то из агентства. Через несколько минут и выстрелов дверь в этот подвал с грохотом отворилась, отчего Эггзи поморщился, и в проеме показался разъяренный Харт.

— Гарри, солнышко, развяжи меня, а я тебе отсосу.

В глубине родных глаз не появилось волнующая и знакомая темнота, лишь сталь и холод.

— Вы меня очень разочаровали, молодой человек.

Внутри Эггзи все сжалось и с треском разбилось.

_Все кончено._

***

Связанное тело юноши, не имеющего возможности не то что двигаться, лишний глоток воздуха сделать, было на полу тёмной комнаты.

_Чертова камера пыток!_

Почти каждый сантиметр его сильного крепкого тела был оплетен толстым черным кожаным ремнём, что ложился на самые неожиданные части тела, заставляя юношу принять смиренную позу: лежать на раздвинутых коленях и груди, прижав связанные руки к бокам и выставив задницу для наказания. Последним узлом в этой кожаной конструкции был ремень, так ужасно легший на горло, из-за каждого движения тела которого доступ к кислороду перекрывался и перед глазами всплывала отнюдь не приятная темнота.

Они с Гарри не раз пробовали асфиксию, и Эггзи ловил в этом потрясном чувстве какой-то особенный кайф: когда сильная рука опускалась на горло и сжимала его, когда перед глазами он видел лишь темные глаза, а чувствовал только шлепки бедер и головку члена, бьющую прямо по простате, он понимал — вот его личный наркотик. Порка тоже была не новым в этих отношениях. Сначала это было чем-то запретным, тягуче-приятным, из-за чего каждый раз Эггзи с поскуливанием кончал на коленях Харта, чувствуя через мокрую ткань джинс его напряженный член. Потом началась порка-наказание: за маленькие провинности Гарри мог влепить пощечину, выгнать из дома, наорать или просто выдрать, как какую-то сучку, на полу. Если же Эггзи сильно провинился или Харт был просто зол на кого-то другого, даже необязательно на любовника, он порол его сильно и безжалостно, вырывая рыдания и куски плоти с каждым ударом, омывая его спину и ягодицы кровью.

Вот и сейчас Эггзи ждал, застыв, своего палача.

Харт тихо вошел в комнату. Он уже снял верхнюю одежду и оставался в костюме Кингсмен, в котором на следующий же день обязательно пойдет в ателье.

— Считай удары до 30. Если собьешься, я начну заново. Будешь орать — начну заново. Понял? — голос любовника был злым и холодным, что еще больше напугало и так дезориентированного юношу.

— Да, сэр.

 _Раз_. Хлыст рассек воздух и с громким звуком опустился на спину, оставляя красную полосу. «Это только начало.»

 _Два_. Удар пришелся на задницу, из-за чего Эггзи подался вперед, пытаясь уйти от обжигающей боли.

 _Три_. Харт перестал его жалеть и теперь бил с полного размаха.

_Господи, я не выдержу эти чертовы 30 ударов!_

_Четыре_. На спине появилась еще одна метка, наливающаяся кровью.

 _Пять_. Харт начинает отчитывать его и говорить, как он недоволен юношей. Эггзи ничего не слышит из-за шума в ушах.

 _Шесть_. Из груди вырвались первые рыдания и слезы начали капать на жесткий ковер.

 _Семь, восемь, девять…_ По спине потекло что-то горячее.

 _Десять_. Эггзи начал кричать и просить остановиться:

— Не надо, прошу. Я все сделаю, только прекрати. Умоляю тебя! — крик разнесся по комнате.

— Я просил не орать. Начинай заново.

Глазами, ничего не видящими из-за слез, Эггзи посмотрел на взбешенного любовника.

_За что?!_

Из-за очередного удара сознание Эггзи помутилось от боли, и он отключился.

 _Один_.

 _Два_. 

_Три_.

…

***

На полу комнаты лежал обнаженный юноша, спина и ягодицы которого были покрыты засохшей кровью. От малейшего движения приходящего в себя парня корочка крови и сукровицы трескалась, вновь омывая тело красными слезами.  
С громким стоном Эггзи все же смог сесть. Каждое движение отдавалось в затекших конечностях и раненой коже: от жесткого толстого ремня на теле парня остались полосы, уже начавшие превращаться в синяки и гематомы, порезы на коже щипали и обещали приносить боль еще очень долго.

С трудом встав на четвереньки, Эггзи пополз к двери, которая выведет его в коридор, а оттуда и из этого дома.

_Идиот, ты поползешь домой без одежды?!_

Эггзи на секунду сбился, и этого хватило, чтобы руки подкосились и он вновь упал на колючий ковер. Грудь, уже натертая жестким ворсом, загорела адским огнем, будто его голым протащили по асфальту.  
Понимая, что каждая секунда на счету, Эггзи с усилием поднялся на дрожащие окровавленные ноги и, хромая на каждом шагу и с трудом преодолевая такую длинную лестницу, направился к дивану в гостиной, находящейся на первом этаже дома Харта.  
Самого Гарри в доме не наблюдалось, но Эггзи был уверен, что этот сукин сын просто решил с ним поиграть.

Схватив плед с дивана, он тут же в него укутался, скрывая свое обезображенное тело, чтобы спокойно выйти на улицу. Эггзи быстро направился к двери и, только тронув ручку, услышал его голос:

— Разве я тебя отпускал? — мужчина поднял насмешливо бровь, показывая насколько поступок Эггзи развеселил его.

Юноша в шоке раскрыл глаза и, не успев обуться и взять хоть какую-нибудь верхнюю одежду, открыл незапертую дверь и выбежал на улицу.

В лицо ударил свежий воздух, и раны тут же заныли с новой силой.  
Находясь уже у дороги, Эггзи обернулся и посмотрел на вышедшего на крыльцо Гарри:

— Я больше не могу. Прости меня.

Он любит его. Господи, как же _он_ его любит…

Но он знает, что Гарри не любит _его_ …

***

 **Flashback**  
_После успешно выполненного задания Эггзи буквально летел в кабинет к своему Гарри. Он не видел его почти неделю и чувствовал ужасное нетерпение. Подойдя к кабинету Артура, он, вопреки своей привычке, постучался. После разрешения войти Анвин приоткрыл дверь и скользнул в помещение.  
За огромным дубовым столом сидел его Гарри. Черт возьми, все такой же невероятно красивый и сильный. Идеально сидящий костюм выгодно подчеркивал все достоинства и скрывал недостатки, которых у Харта, кажется, вовсе не было. Идеальная прическа, идеальный костюм, идеальная речь, весь Гарри был каким-то сказочно идеальным, если не считать его нездоровую любовь к контролю и жесткому сексу. Хотя, на счет последнего Эггзи даже жаловаться не будет: слишком уж приятны грубые объятия и прикосновения, после которых остаются синяки, жалющие укусы и засосы, большой член, так идеально входящий в него…_

__

_Кажется, Эггзи немного замечтался, раз Гарри смотрел прямо на него, насмешливо приподняв бровь. Этот человек точно умеет читать мысли и использовать их в своих целях._

_— Ты что-то хотел, мальчик мой? — вот так. Не «Галахад», а мальчик, действительно его. Никаких вопросов о прошедшей миссии, хотя он был уверен, что Харт не спускал с него глаз, о его самочувствии и планах. Гарри знал и понимал, что мальчишка принадлежит ему.  
Анвин задорно улыбнулся и медленно пошел к главе стола, где сидел его любовник. Подойдя к нему, он встал напротив Гарри, что уже сидел вполоборота к нему, так, что, кажется, впервые наставник смотрел на него снизу вверх, при этом не теряя своей власти. Немного наклонившись, он прошептал ему на ухо, задевая мочку:_

_— Я пришел сделать папочке приятно._

_Харт засмеялся, запрокинув голову, пока Гэри опускался перед ним на колени и ткнулся носом в ширинку. Гарри выжидающе посмотрел на парня, пытаясь понять, на что тот способен. Эггзи улыбнулся и, подхватив зубами язычок, расстегнул брюки. Он прижался губами к твердому и горячему и жарко выдохнул, тут же ощущая у себя на голове сильную руку.  
Он отсасывал Харту, пачкая стекающей по подбородку слюной свой и хартов костюм, пока тот сдавленно стонал. Ему было наплевать на то, что дверь открыта. Каждый в Кингсмене знал, что мальчишка принадлежит ему._

**Flashback end.**

Чертово солнце ярко светило прямо в глаза, не давая вернуться в блаженный сон, который освобождал Эггзи от всеобъемлющей боли, распространившейся по всему телу. Казалось, каждая клеточка его тела переживала последние мгновения агонии, после чего с еще большими страданиями погибала, вырывая у парня очередной стон боли.  
Единственное, что помнил Анвин после того, как выбежал из дома любовника, это страх. Бежа, в прямом смысле, куда глаза глядят, он не смотрел по странам, да даже под ноги не смотрел, он лишь слышал где-то за ухом — в своей чертовой тупой башке — дыхание Харта. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что тот, скорее всего, так и стоял на крыльце и смотрел на глупый побег парня, сердце и глупые мозги твердили, что он рядом, вот тут, тут, совсем рядом!

Последнее, что он помнил, это то, как он повернул в сторону своего дома, да не дома даже, а квартиры — своего маленького убежища — которой он пользовался лишь в двух случаях: после сильных ранений, дабы не раздражать Гарри своими стонами и нытьем, и, в случае, если все же разозлил, после жесткого наказания, после которого лучше вообще забыть имя свое.  
Эггзи с криком боли смог-таки подняться с кровати и медленно, держась за стену, пройти в ванную комнату. Остановившись напротив огромно зеркала, он лишь с отвращением посмотрел на свое обезображенное тело. Шрамы и порезы, синяки и гематомы «украшали» тело парня с тех пор, как он отдал себя во власть Харта.

Эггзи осел и горько заплакал.

Его тело больше ему не принадлежит.  
Его тело нельзя назвать красивым.  
Его тело нельзя хотеть.  
Но что самое страшно, его тело больше _не нужно_ Гарри Харту.

***

После истерики на полу ванной комнаты Гэри чувствовал себя не просто разбитым и поломанным, а какой-то игрушкой, неисправность в которой не заметил создатель: все у этой игрушки было не так и не вовремя, никто ее не любил, не берёг, и никому она не была нужна. Грязная, уродливая, ненужная _кукла_ — именно так юноша сейчас себя и ощущал. Он сидел на ледяном полу почти голый — _глупый потерянный мальчик_ -, обхватив колени руками и прикрыл глаза, мечтая о несбыточном и почему-то ему недоступном: он представил, как приходит его Гарри, всегда холодный и никогда не показывающий эмоции; приходит и ищет его, Эггзи, не потому, что зол, а потому, что он ему нужен; находит и поднимает на руки, неся в мягкую постель, успокаивая и целуя в лоб…

_Единственное, чего ты дождешься от своего любимого Харта, так это новые синяки, переломы и порезы. Нахрен ты ему не сдался, найдет другую собачонку, которая умеет подставлять зад не хуже тебя. А может и лучше._

Эггзи с досады и злости на собственные мысли ударил по плитке и тут же, шипя, отдернул руку: никто, ни один человек не смеет видеть Харта таким, каким видел его он, никто не смеет к нему прикасаться и ублажать так, как это делал он, никто не смеет думать и мечтать о нем так, как делает это всё — _глупый, глупый, несносный мальчишка!_ \- время он.

_Ты же понимаешь, что сам сбежал от своего мучителя, а теперь сидишь и пытаешься найти у него достоинства? Защищаешь его. Возомнил себя собственником? Дурачок, он никогда не был твоим. Это так жалко._

Мальчишка опустил голову и снова заплакал. Слезы потекли по его впалым щекам, отнюдь не смывая боль, а показывая, как он ничтожен и бесполезен даже тут, сейчас.

_Ты даже эти отношения удержать не смог, хотя все, что от тебя требовалось — это молчать и подставлять свою задницу. Ничтожество._

К руке что-то прикоснулось, и Эггзи, едва ли помня себя от ужаса, резко и сильно дернулся назад, ударяясь раненой спиной о стену. Господи, перед ним сидел он.

Харт — _господи, господи, это действительно он_ \- внимательно и, что удивительно, спокойно смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он медленно протянул к Эггзи руки и, не дождавшись от искалеченного и испуганного парня никакой реакции, подхватил того и поднял. Эггзи с трепетным ужасом смотрел на Гарри: _что_ он тут делает, _зачем_ он это делает, _что_ он со мной сделает? Вопросы, вопросы, и никаких ответов.

Харт медленно опустил его на кровать, а сам, найдя единственные стул в этой квартире, сел рядом. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, ищя в глазах признания, пытаясь что-то понять. Первым тишину прервал мужчина:

— Поговорим? — странно, Эггзи показалось или его голос действительно дрожал?

— Поговорим? — он усмехнулся. — Поговорим… о чем, Гарри? О наших отношениях, которых нет? Ты предупреждал меня, наивного дурака, верящего в твою любовь, что будет сложно и больно, но я и представить не мог, что так, — слезы уже текли по лицу мальчишки, хотя тот даже и не пытался их скрыть или стереть. — Я же люблю тебя, чертов Гарри Харт. Я отдал тебе все: тело, душу, а ты растоптал меня, как ничтожную букашку. Хотя, наверное, по сравнению с тобой, прекрасным, я действительно жалкая букашка.

Эггзи посмотрел на белый, покрытый трещинами, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться и унять слезы. Бесполезно.

 __ **Что** он? Что **он** тут делает?  
Что? **Тут**?  
ОН **делает**?  
**Что** он делает?  
Что **он** тут делает?  
ЧТО ОН **ТУТ ДЕЛАЕТ**?!!!

— Я никогда, никогда, черт возьми, ничего не просил у тебя: ни проявлений эмоций, ни защиты, ни фаворитизма, ничего, слышишь меня?! А ты, ты — великий Гарри Харт, раз за разом втаптывал мои чувства в грязь. Ты бил меня, оскорблял, унижал — разве так должен вести себя Доминант? Ты же джентльмен, Гарри, а джентльмены не должны быть такими. Я согласился с твоими условиями, я был готов ко всему — удушению, связыванию, порке, да к чему угодно! — но не к отношению, как к животному. Каждую гребаную ночь после твоих наказаний, я, покрытый кровью, полз к твоей кровати, чтобы ты меня погладил, как чертового пса. Неужели тебе было этого мало? — мальчишка от избытка эмоций стал кричать, почти задыхаясь.

— Эггзи…

— Молчи! — громкий крик разнесся по квартире, показывая, что его хозяину уже наплевать на будущее наказание. — Ты уже достаточно сказал. — Эггзи медленно выдохнул, пытаясь совладать со своими чувствами, упрямо не смотря на Харта. — Я же не просил ничего заоблачного, Гарри. Я хотел немногого. Я хотел открыто тебе улыбаться, не боясь получить пощечину, я хотел наблюдать за тобой, пока ты готовишь завтрак, а потом мягко обнять со спины, уткнувшись тебе между лопаток, я… я хотел сидеть с тобой на диване, обнявшись и укрывшись мягким пледом, чтобы посмотреть «Мою прекрасную леди», я хотел бы заботиться о тебе, независимо ото всего, я хотел бы целовать тебя перед тем, как ты уходишь в ателье, я хотел бы лениво целовать тебя в кровати рано утром, помогая проснуться, я хотел бы воровать у тебя поцелуи во время еды, ощущая на твои губах вкус блюда, — мальчишка снова начал рыдать, из-за чего слова были прерывистыми и тихими. — Мне было бы достаточно хотя бы одного поцелуя, пока ты трахаешь меня, как собаку. Неужели я просил так много?

В комнате повисла звенящая тишина, которую никто не хотел осмеливаться нарушать. Но ее  
_надо_ было нарушить.

— Иди, Гарри, иди, пожалуйста, оставь меня. Я приду в ателье завтра, мы продолжим работать. Все будет хорошо. Оставь…

Шорох.

Тихие шаги.

Хлопок двери.

_Он ушел…_

***

Громкая музыка, казалось, была слышна за пару кварталов от этого богом забытого места, какой-то чертовой дыры. Мощные басы пробирали до костей, посылая приятный вибрации по всему телу: Эггзи даже остановился на минуту в толпе, ощущая посекундные толчки от выпивших и обдолбанных на вид людей, ощущая, что сейчас — да, да, прямо сейчас — он повелитель всего, он может делать всё, что ему захочется. У Харта, контролировавшего каждый его шаг, вплоть до прогулки в соседний магазинчик, он не мог себе этого позволить.

_Ты вроде собирался забыть про него?_

Парень усмехнулся и решительно направился к барной стойке, по виду напоминавшей коробку с огромным количеством бутылок и таким же количеством пьяных тел. Эггзи, не мешкая ни минуты, осторожно освободил себе место на высоком стуле — господи, если бы я не занимался гимнастикой, точно навернулся бы — и подозвал к себе бармена.

— Что пожелаете, сэр? — мужчина лет сорока, с толстым пузом и сальными волосами подмигнул ему.

_Только сбежал от одного извращенца, тут же нашел себе другого? Всегда знал, что большего ты недостоин._

— Что-нибудь вырубающее с первой рюмки, — Эггзи подмигнул в ответ, похабно выгибая спину, отставляя свою обтянутую самыми узкими джинсами задницу. Он понимал, что такое развязное поведение может дорого ему стоить, но удержаться не мог. Всегда было приятно смотреть, как мужчины и женщины пытались заигрывать с ним, не зная, что дома у него настоящий монстр секса. Нет, просто монстр.

_Пей уже быстрей! Таким темпом ты сейчас к нему сам вернешься._

Мужчина за стойкой хмыкнул и быстро начал смешивать непонятные и подозрительные на вид жидкости. Получившееся нечто, поставленное перед ним, напоминало скисшее что угодно. Правда, даже по запаху это было ужасно.

_Пей-пей, может сдохнешь от этого пойла. Поверь, всем будет лучше._

Эггзи досадливо прикрыл глаза из-за своих мыслей и залпом выпил напиток. Ожидаемо, он обжег горло, из-за чего на глазах выступили слёзы и он раскашлялся.

В эту же минуту к нему со спины прижалось сильное горячее тело. Мужчина, весьма наглый и пытающийся найти себе давалку на ночь, начал поглаживать бёдра Эггзи.

— Какой красивый мальчик, само очарование, и без папочки. Давай это исправим? — он задел губами мочку уха и жарко выдохнул ему в ухо. Руки тем временем уже перебрались на живот, мягко поглаживая и нажимая. Одна рука залезла по футболку и сжала горошинку соска, другая же легла на ширинку, пытаясь вызвать хоть-какую-нибудь реакцию. Мужчина был очень высокий, поэтому Гэри без труда почувствовал поясницей чужое возбуждение.

Эггзи резко вывернулся из руки и спрыгнул со стула. Не глядя по сторонам, он, качаясь от выпитого алкоголя, почти бегом выбежал на улицу.

_И что ты себе доказал, слабак?_

На улице шёл дождь.

***

Чертова Колумбия с её палящим солнцем. Чертова Богота с её пылью и небоскребами. Эта чертова страна буквально доконала Эггзи за несколько дней, что он тут находится. Но, к сожалению, сделать он ничего не может, постоянные передвижения порядком его измотали, и единственное, чего он желает, это поспать в чистой комнате с кондиционером.

Чертова Богота с ее ценами, людьми, зданиями и улицами…

Эггзи прекрасно знает, что внезапная мизантропия и социопатия проявились у него лишь из-за усталости и постоянной боли, но гребаную мигрень это осознание не убирало. За последние две недели он успел сменить 4 страны: Перу, Чили, чертову Бразилию с ее мутирующими комарами и Колумбию. В последней он находится пятый день и буквально чувствует, что Кингсмен наступает ему на пятки.

Сейчас, спустя две недели после того злополучного вечера в клубе, ему уже не кажется такой хорошей мыслью бежать от шпионского агентства и начинать новую жизнь без Харта. Хотя, возможно, после того пойла она действительно могла показаться логичной.

Придя домой в стельку пьяный, он судорожно начал собирать одежду, документы и те деньги, который он оставлял лично для себя, а не для матери с сестрой. Как он покупал билеты на рейсы и летел, он, конечно, не помнил. Не помнил и того, как его пропустили на борт пьяным. Видимо, те несчастные 50 долларов у него все-таки не выпали из кармана.

_Ну хоть на что-то у тебя мозгов хватило…_

Все две недели, что он как хомячок наяривал по странам Южной Америки, Гэри чувствовал у себя на затылке нервирующий взгляд. Или красную точку. Одно и то же.

В Перу Эггзи заметил Персиваля на противоположной улице какого-то богом забытого местечка, где он искал укрытие. Видимо, его пятилетний опыт агента был ничем по сравнению с тридцатилетним Персиваля, который в каких-то нелепых шлепках шел за ним. В эту же ночь Эггзи летит в Чили.

В Чили Эггзи краем глаза замечает Гавейна, пока мажет свой нос солнцезащитным кремом. Гавейн, крутой чувак с кучей смешных историй, пристально смотрит прямо на него из окон здания, а потом осторожно кивает и показывает Эггзи три пальца. За три часа Эггзи успевает смыться в Бразилию.

В Бразилии его поражает количество то ли сумасшедших, то ли слишком хитрых людей, которые буквально падают ему под ноги. Хорошо, что деньги его прятать на себе научили. Ужиная в кафе, больше напоминавшем советскую столовую, которую он видел на прошлой миссии в Сочи — чертовы русские мафиози — он видит Рокси, нет, теперь уже агента Ланселота, и срывается с места. Он слышит, как та догоняет его, она всегда была лучшей в беге из них двоих, и запрыгивает в первую попавшуюся машину. Благо, машины вскрывает он лучше. Улица научила.

Уже следующим утром, он, обливаясь потом под жарким солнцем Боготы, бродит по улицам в поисках недорогого и неприметного жилья. Комнатка, которую он нашел была совсем маленькой — кровать, тумбочка, барахливший вентилятор да грязные стены — вот и все его друзья. Эггзи не привык жаловаться: в худшие дни, когда Дин выходил из себя он вообще ночевал на улице. Так и проходит несколько дней в напряжении. Отсутствие агентов Кингсман нервирует еще больше, чем их присутствие.

Возвращаясь в комнату с уже привычного ритуала обхода прилегавший местностей, он чувствует странное напряжение, охватившее его на подходе к дому.

Он уже знает, кто там.

Открыл Эггзи дверь спокойно, прошел мимо такого же спокойного Гарри, сидящего на откуда-то взявшемся стуле, взял свое полотенце и пошел умываться в общую ванную комнату. На душ можно было и не рассчитывать: вряд ли Харт ему позволит умереть чистым. Уже умывшись, он снова вошел в свою комнату и спокойно сел на кровать. Удивительно, как все было спокойно.

_Даже в лучшие дни так не было. А всего-то надо было перейти дорогу Кингсмэну, сбежать от трех агентов и пропотеть насквозь. Круто._

— Я надеюсь, ты с собой глушитель взял, а то стены тут просто ужасно тонкие, даже не подрочить, — бравада всегда была оружием Эггзи в таких случаях, когда он понимал, что ему будет пиздец. Вот прям как сейчас.

Харт лишь вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Ты разве меня сюда не грохнуть приехал? — теперь уже Эггзи сидел с поднятой бровью.

_Ну и нахрена он тут?_

\- Нет, я приехал забрать тебя домой, мой мальчик.

\- Я тебе не… Твои собачки тоже меня домой хотели отвезти? Ошейники уже раздал им? - Эггзи буквально чувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, а глаза наполняются слезами. Он опять чья-то вещь.

\- Не злись. Это был единственный выход. Я направил всех свободных агентов на поиск тебя, маячок ты скинул, — ага, если он правильно помнил, он лежал в раковине в аэропорту Лондона.

\- В случае дезертирства агента убивают. Ты ведь знаешь об этом?

\- Знаю. Не смог дать приказ убить тебя. И не смогу.

_Лицемер._

\- А избивать ты меня смог, ведь так? — слезы все же потекли по щекам.

Харт резко подался вперед, остановившись в паре сантиметров от его лица — нос к носу — и стер большими пальцами влагу с его щек.

\- Смог. Извиняться я сейчас не буду, знаю, что яйца оторвешь, — оба усмехнулись, — я лишь прошу вернуться домой. Я тебя больше не трону, пока ты сам меня не попросишь. Обещаю.

\- Твоим обещаниям грош це…

Договорить ему не дали, а лишь заткнули поцелуем. Господи, как он ненавидел и любил эти губы.

_Я знал, что ты слабак._

Поцелуй все продолжался и продолжался. Интересно, а сколько Гарри сможет быть таким покладистым?

\- И как долго ты будешь не бить меня?

\- Я же сказал, пока ты сам не попросишь. И лишь для твоего удовольствия. Никаких избиений, никаких синяков, ссадин, крови, оскорблений. Никакой боли.

\- А если ты сорвешься? Опять.

\- Я тебя отпущу.

Эггзи смотрел на протянутую ладонь мужчины, что делал ему больно.

Он смотрел на протянутую ладонь мужчины, которого он все равно любил. Чертов стокгольмский синдром.

Он протянул ему руку в ответ.

_Дурак_


End file.
